Artaxes Lyov
70,000,000 Black Ops: Raiding the Fanatics: Lyov is given a bounty. }} Artaxes Lyov is a rookie Pirate and the Navigator of the Cheeky Pirates. Hungry for battle and adventure, and as a child inspired by the pirates of old ages like the Straw Hat Pirates, the Roger Pirates, the Red Haired Pirates, the Whitebeard Pirates and even Fisher Tiger, he set his sights on this sea in hopes of clashing and defeating the world's most powerful figures and uncovering some of the many mysteries of the world, ending the Slave Trade and destroying the World Nobles. He also desires to fight against each of the Yonko, especially Daikaku, as he aims the be the top martial artist. Shortly thereafter, he meet Mauricio Kerrim and joined his crew as a Navigator and combatant. After an unfinished battle against one of the Siren Four, he was given a 70,000,000 bounty. Even in the short clash, Lyov was able to demonstrate his monstrous strength. Appearance Lyov is a tall muscular man with red hair and eyes. He has a piercing on his lower lip and carries a sword that he rarely uses. He usually wears gold armor covering his chest with a sash around his waist and nothing on his arms and legs. He has a metal bracelet on each wrist and leg. He is always barefoot. Lyov usually bears a serious expression, but can be seen laughing and smiling when having fun. When angered, the veins around his muscles become visible, his presence becomes very intimidating for those around him, and his eyes take on a very intense look. Personality Lyov loves to explore through islands and the thrill of the unknown. Since childhood he has loved to read as well, as it was the only thing he was permitted to do as a gladiator when he was not training. He will always voice his opinion and will not follow anyone he does not respect. Lyov is usually calm and collected, likes to be by himself, but has also a fun side when partying. Lyov is strongly opposed to anyone who tries to deny freedom to himself or someone, as he himself was a slave for seven years, he knows the hardships and injustice that comes with it. He is a very smart and analytic individual, but sometimes purposefully lets his emotions get the better of him, knowing that he will find a way around the situation afterwards. He hates the World Government, Nobility and the Celestial Dragons. The other thing Lyov loves as much as adventure and learning is the thrill of a good fight. One of the reasons for travelling as a pirate is the prospect of engaging in battle with powerful individuals. He aims to become the best martial artist in the wolrd, and to uncover the many mysteries of the world, but he likes to enjoy the ride and go at his own pace. He wishes to end the slave trade, and aiming for the top will grant him enough power to do as he pleases. He also is willing to join under someone in hope to achieving his goals. Very confident in his skills and strength, even he knows there are people far stronger than him in the world, so he trains constantly. Even so, Lyov may go as far as killing an opponent without remorse. Although he does have a code of sorts, as he won't kill without proper reason. He has no qualms about stealing from nobles or marines, and won't engage in battle if their victims surrender their goods, nor will he attack children or unnarmed civilians. Relationships World Government: 'Lyov despises the World Government, he accuses them of their parents death, and the near exctintion of his race, being the ones who have granted power and influence to nobles. He has no qualms about attacking and killing Marines, Nobles and Government officials alike. 'Nohu: A mysterious martial artist Lyov met at the age of 15, right after escaping from the Coliseum. Nohu wanders the seas in search of people in need and takes them to a small archipelago, in hopes of creating a peaceful and just country. Nohu is a master of many martial art styles, including Rokushiki. Lyov grew to trust this man and spent the next seven years training under him. Kintuk: '''Kintuk is a Fishman and Lyov's best friend. He had spent 20 years as a bodyguard to Lyov's owner. He trained Lyov to become the Coliseum Champion, and later helped him escape. He is currently the Captain of the Defense Corps at the Archipelago. Cheeky Pirates: Lyov seems to worry deeply about his Captain, seen during his fight with Thelxiope, as the some of the minor injuries he received were because his attention shifted to his Captain’s battle. He also tends to have a bossy attitude towards the other members, as seen when he got angry at Osiris Black for just lingering about on the battlefield instead of going to Kerrim’s aid. Abilities and Powers Since childhood, Lyov demonstrated that he was born with exceptional physical capabilities, speed and enhanced senses. At age 6, Lyov was strong enough to carry ten people on his back, while easily running and jumping at exceptional speeds. At the age of eight, when he was captured by Slave Trade Bounty Hunters, and sent to the Coliseum, he quickly became an attraction, being able to survive gruesome events and defeat much older and larger opponents. At ten years old he could also defeat a number of massive tigers barehanded, kicking them so hard that he killed them instantly. Training in the Coliseum as a Gladiator and also receiving special training from Kintuk, Lyov quickly became the top fighter and the Coliseum Champion. After escaping and undergoing training with Nohu, his already exceptional skills and strength skyrocketed. At age 20, Lyov had been described by other members of the Corps as an unstoppable force. Before leaving to go on his own at age 22, Lyov was capable of defeating all the other soldiers without much effort. It should be noted that these soldiers underwent daily training, and were considered elite. Nohu and Kintuk trust that Lyov will become a prominent figure in the world because of his great strength and passion. Physical Prowess Lyov Artaxes possesses immense raw strength and speed. He is easily capable of lifting large boulders and shattering steel with his bare hands. With a mere flicker of his finger, he can send a man flying through trees a great distance. His impressive strength allows him to shatter a large portion of the ground with his feet by just taking on a fighting stance. He has been capable of stopping a huge Galeon ship on his tracks with just one arm, crushing the whole side of a Battleship with a kick, destroy multiple buildings and houses with just the shockwave of his punches, wrestle and defeat giant wild beasts, and swim so fast he was confused for a Fishman. Lyov moves so fast that most opponents can't react to his speed, only hearing the powerful shockwaves left by him moving about and crushing the ground beneath his feet. His speed is such that he is able to keep up with an advanced Rokushiki user's Soru technique. Lyov is so monstrously powerful, he once crossed a whole island by jumping from the shore to the top of the tallest mountain, and then again jumping from the mountain and landing on the opposite shore. His body is also very durable, the other soldiers describe him as a walking mass of steel muscles, as he can take cannonball fire head on with no apparent injuries or discomfort, given his sturdy body. Also, he can easily put his arm through an adult man's body. At age 22, he claimed that he had reached a near perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability and has conditioned both to a high level, but still believes he has a lot of room to grow even stronger. He had been surviving by himself since he was eight years old, fighting against beasts and strong fighters in the Coliseum, while strength training and practicing martial arts skills almost every day. This harsh background has made him the confident and powerful individual he is today. His immense strength is demonstrated during his battle with the Siren Pirates, where with a mere stomp to the ground was enough to shatter the ground on the area and the concert arena. Furthermore, he demonstrated he can “swim” underground, although it id merely him burying himself on the ground and dashing forward, splitting the earth itself on his wake. He also lifted a massive boulder weighing probably tons, and threw it easily at great speeds towards his opponent. Another proof of his inhumane capabilities was when he inhaled air and exhaled with such force it cleansed the entire area of Thelxiope’s powers and the force was strong enough to send Lyov flying several meters high into the air. A bit later, as he became annoyed by Aretha’s followers’s cheering, he inhaled once again but instead this time he let out a deafening roar that knocked unconscious several of the bystanders. Even Thelxiope, a veteran New World fighter feared the young man’s strength if even for a moment when her leg was caught in his monstrous grip and would be crushed a second later if she didn’t manage to pull off her desperate move. Enhanced Senses Lyov has developed a superior sense of smell and hearing, even capable of "smelling" bad weather. While in the Defense Corps, Lyov could hear the arrival of pirates and ships while they were a great distance from the main island. He can perform a Battle Cry that he has used to scare off beasts 3 times his size, which he also used to knock out several dozen bystanders on Bohemia. Lyov can also use an upgraded version of his Battle Cry, that along with his heightened senses, gives him the ability of echolocation. Even if blinded or in a dark place, he can use this to see his surroundings. He can effortlessly track and dodge bullets even at point blank range. Lyov can also sense vibrations in the ground given his heightened senses and because he is always barefoot. Fighting Style Lyov is a master in hand-to-hand combat, having been trained since childhood in Fishman Karate, his parents unnamed martial arts, swordsmanship and Gladiator combat. Having a gifted physiology, Lyov could train for longer periods of time and also master harder movements far quicker. After training under Nohu, his already powerful skills and strength which had made him a Champion Gladiator greatly improved. Currently, Lyov fights using extremely powerful strikes, while analyzing his opponent to see if a change of tactics should be necessary. He finishes of his opponents by using deadly combinations of fast and powerful kicks, punches, elbows and even throws if necessary. Combining his skills with his already overwhelming strength makes Lyov a force to be reckoned with. He is not strict at all about his fighting style, he can change accordingly and cleverly adapt to the situation. When he was overwhelmed by opponents as a gladiator, he quickly adapted by changing to a more defensive style, dodging and flowing through their attacks and finishing them off in one or two pinpointed strikes. Currently, he has had no need to employ such tactics as he can defeat hordes of enemies with a single, powerful attack, in which he explosively rams right through the multitude of people sending them flying into the air. He also learned a sort of deep meditation while under Nohu’s tutelage, in which he connects to his inner energy, which helped him control his great strength, and also permits him to heal and recover much faster. Instead of regular sleeping, Lyov does it in this manner, as it is more effective and also permits them to rest while not dropping his guard. He does have, however, a preference for using kicks, as when he was a gladiator, he would usually fight using a broadsword along with powerful kicks. In a split second, Lyov is capable of explosively closing the gap between his opponent and finish him off with a combination of multiple, lightning-speed kicks. He was trained by a Rokushiki Master, but Lyov has not demonstrated any of the Rokushiki techniques, except maybe a variant of Soru. However, he has vast experience fighting against this martial art. Swordsmanship Lyov has been using a sword since he was eight, and has trained with one for fifteen years, so he has exceptional swordsmanship skills. But even though he always carries a sword around his waist, he only will use it on rare occasions. Fishman Karate Lyov has been trained in Fishman Karate by his best friend Kintuk. He is very proficient in using techniques from this style, but as his sword skill, he only will use it if necessary. Even though he is not a Fishman, he is still very capable of engaging in combat underwater, having underwent a lot of time of his fishman karate training underwater. Lyov is capable of swimming at very high speeds, and is capable of using attacks like the 4,000 Brick Fist, the Murasame(rain shower), Uchimizu (water bullet), and the Samegawara Seiken, a technique in which the user transmits the force of the impact through the water in a person's body, and can also manipulate and strike using the water vapor around the air to injure, enabling the strike to bypass a person's defenses; even those of devil fruit users. '''King Crab Grip - an even stronger version than the “Shark Grip”. Lyov’s King Crab Grip threatened to completely shatter Thelxiope’s leg in mere seconds after he grabbed her. It should be noted that in order to grab her, he had to endure a barrage of attacks and almost succeeded in permanently damaging her leg if it wasn’t for her desperate move that managed to separate them. Endurance and Stamina Even as a child, Lyov already possessed incredible amounts of endurance and stamina. This only grew to extreme levels after daily training and events at the Coliseum. As Captain of the Defense Corps, at sunrise, Lyov would run several laps around the main island just to warm up. His comrades usually commented that his abilities were out of this world. Every single one of Thelxiope’s powerful air slashes and kicks merely managed to cut his skin superficially. Qaramzi Asadu (Crimson Lion) Lyov's original technique. He may enter this state if his back is against the wall. This technique allows Lyov to bypass his physical limits, giving him near impossible-strength and speed. He dislikes using this technique, because the toll on his body is so great that after its use he becomes unable to fight effectively due to enormous pain. He has a ten second limit on himself. Going any further than that will give Lyov high amounts of extreme fatigue and pain. Navigating Skills Lyov was taught navigation skills by his father at a young age, and later developed them on his own. He says he can "smell" bad weather incoming. Lyov navigated the Defense Corps's ship when they travelled to other islands. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki History Lyov was born in a small island which is located around midway through the first half of the Grand Line. His parents, were leaders of a clan of explorers and martial artists. While just a child, Lyov demonstrated superior capabilites than the regular humans he was surrounded with, being able to rescue and save 10 villagers from a flood and carry them atop his back at only six years of age. Ever since he could walk, he underwent daily martial arts training with his parents. Rumors of this exceptional child quickly spread to nearby islands, and caught the attention of slave traders. They began attacking the small island in hopes of capturing the child, but Lyov's parents and clan members were successful in fending them off, until one day, when he was eight years old, his parents were overwhelmed and succumbed to the hunters. Lyov was then sold to a wealthy nobleman and put as a gladiator in a Coliseum. As a Gladiator, Lyov received daily training and he competed at least three times a week in a Coliseum event. Apart from that training, he received special training that his owner's bodyguard gave him at least twice a week. Eventually, this bodyguard, Kintuk, grew a sweet spot for Lyov, and created a bond with him. Five years after being captured, Lyov became the champion gladiator at only thirteen years of age. Two years later, at 15, when the opportunity arose, Kintuk slew his master, along with the rest of his guards, and helped Lyov escape. They travelled the Grand Line without a clear destination, until they met Nohu, a mysterious martial artist who was travelling the seas recuing refugees and former slaves. Nohu took them to a small archipelago where he lived with thousands of other refugees. Lyov and Kintuk began training as part of the Defense Corps, which were a group of select individuals tasked with defending the archipelago and protecting the search vessels when they went on a rescue mission. A year later, Lyov became the Corps's Captain, and directed missions to search for nearby slave houses to liberate. He trained daily and lived there until he grew to 22 years of age, when he decided to embark on an adventure. His first stop was to visit Fishman Island, the home country of his best friend. Bounty B501037C-4A3E-42ED-8238-E26125C536A3.jpeg Trivia Quotes References Category:Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Navigators Category:Martial Artists Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Alyion Category:Former Slaves Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users